Subsets are now utilizing integrated circuits which are not as robust in regard to line surges as many conventional components, though surge protection has been applied to the conventional subsets. Because of the layout of the various components of a subset and the possibility of transverse or longitudinal faults it has been found that two or three protection devices have been required to protect the various subset blocks, e.g. the ringing circuit and the rectifier bridge and the rest of the subset circuitry. In subsets which have an earth line, e.g. phones connected to PMBX's or some PABX's or in some Telecom administrations where it is necessary to make an earth contact to seize a line, there is also a requirement to have protection on the earth line. Some administrations require all subsets to be adapted to be used with either earth recall or timed loop break.
Surges which may occur include transverse lightning surges of 2 kv between the wires of the subscriber line, or longitudinal surges of 5 kv between the line and the earth. Other faults, include mains cross, spikes generated by signalling and induced currents.
Normally protection devices are provided between L1 and E, L2 and E and between L1 and L2.